Blaine and Karosky: An 'On My Way' Story
by HalieStone23
Summary: Blaine decides to go with Kurt on his second visit to see Karosky after his accident. When Kurt leaves the room, Blaine and David are left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone**

**This is my first try at a fan fiction so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I thought that something between Blaine and Karosky would be good after the On My Way episode, but nothing was ever mentioned. So here is an attempt of what I thought could have happened.**

**I own nothing.**

Blaine walked down the hallway, body still trembling from the shocking news.

The Glee club had arrived for practice, as per normal, but once everyone had arrived, the usually enthusiastic Mr Scheu quietly pulled a stool up in front of the students, along with Principle Figgins, Coach Beiste, Emma Pillsbury, and Sue. Something was defiantly wrong. It was then that adults calmly delivered the news of David karofsky's suicide attempt. Everyone was silent, shocked, not knowing what to say. "Miss Pillsbury will be around for anyone who wishes to have counselling and the rest of the teaching staff are here as well." Principle Figgins said slowly. The room was silent. No one exchanged looks, no one moved; no one spoke, except for the teachers, who even then were understandably quite.

As soon as Glee club was dismissed, Blaine saw Kurt briskly walk out of the room, not saying anything. He decided for now to give him some space and let him digest the news.

It was later that day, just towards the end of lunch, when Blaine saw Kurt again. He had tried to find his boyfriend earlier, but had no luck. As he approached Kurt's locker, Blaine saw his unsteady hands shaking as he collected his books for the next two classes. Suddenly the books tumbled from the locker and Blaine rushed forward to help him.

"Thanks" said Kurt quietly as he let out a sigh.

"I tried to find you after Glee club." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it." The boy took a few deep breaths to compose himself. "I feel responsible. When you were away getting surgery… I kept getting these cards from an anonymous … and one asked me to meet them at Breadsticks before Sugars party… So I went and it turned out to be Karosky." Blaine nodded. He knew that Kurt would have his reasons and didn't want to upset him more than he already was. There was a small pause. "We were then talking… and… he asked me out. There was this kid, Nick I think, who went to school with David, and he was sitting behind us and he heard the whole thing. Apparently, that night he texted everyone in his school that he was gay. Then Karosky ran out. But he kept calling me… and calling me Blaine. If had just answer one of those stupid calls… I don't know…"

"Hey don't you dare blame yourself. You did not know that this was going to happen." Blaine said embracing the boy who was now gently crying into his shoulder.

**Let me know what you think. Review are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who started to follow this story, but this will not be a long fan fiction. Properly another chapter or two after this. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own anything.**

Several days ago, Kurt had been to visit David in the hospital for the first time. Considering their long and delicate history together, he had decided to go alone, and had left the ward feeling slightly happier, knowing that he had kindled a friendship with David. He had promised to visit again soon. And had been back to see the patient several times since the accident. The next time however, Blaine wanted to come with him.

"David you have a visitor" The perky nurse informed the boy, who then propped himself up in the hospital bed.

"Kurt?" David said hopefully, but it was Blaine who entered the bland hospital room. Karosky's face fell, and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi David… Ah mind if I sit?" Blaine said gesturing to the free chair in the corner of the room

"... Kurt's just using the restroom, but told me to go ahead." He said, trying to replace the uncomfortable silence with some small talk.

"Ah…"

And then the stiff silence returned.

"I just wanted to say how sorry am… you know… for what happened. No one deserves that."

The pair waited in silence for a few minutes and then David finally spoke up.

"Look, I don't know how much Kurt told you about… what happened at Breadsticks, but nothing happened… I mean he made it pretty clear about who he wanted to be with, so I'm sorry for crossing the line. I mean I know I'm new at dating guys, but I shouldn't have done it."

Blaine was kinda shocked to hear this. He knew what happened at Breadsticks, but for David to own up to it took courage.

"Kurt told me what happened. And I can't say that I'm thrilled about what you did that night, but I of all people understand why you did that." Of course, Blaine knew why Karosky had wanted to be with Kurt. He was his boyfriend for goodness sake.

"…But that aside, I want to do what I can to help you, and maybe we could try being friends to." Blaine said with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks Blaine. I promise you that I will keep in line this time. "

They smiled at each other.

Kurt then entered the room.

"Sorry about taking so long. There was a massive line in the restrooms." He said taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"So what did I miss?"

**Let me know what you think **


End file.
